Give Me a Grade
Somebody Give Me A Grade is a song by performed by The Baljeatles in the episode of the same name, expressing Baljeet's anger that the summer class he has been participating in does not issue grades. Lyrics Baljeet: Pardon me! I want to try something! Oh yeah! I have got something to say! I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum! I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them! Baljeet and Phineas: Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F! You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, then left me hangin' from a treble clef! Baljeet: Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: I need the man keeping me down! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: Is there a red pen in this town? Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: I already said it, I need that extra credit today! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: And make it an A! (album version) : Yes! That is Right! Baljeet: Oh, I am so upset! I am stone cold, honor roll, I won't be told how to vent! Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet: I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify, Up with the establishment! Baljeet: My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me which I can help the system out! I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer, Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout! Give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: You know I'm gonna wreck the curve! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: The only letter I deserve! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: Give me a grade! Band Members *Baljeet: Lead Vocals/Lead Guitar *Phineas Flynn: Rhythm guitar/Backup Vocals *Ferb Fletcher: Bass Guitar/Backup Vocals *Buford Van Stomm: Drums Trivia * Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you Perry the- wait, is that the Baljeetles?", in a throwback to what he said during "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". This is odd that he knows them, especially since the band only started hours ago. * This is the first time Baljeet says "oh yeah," "gonna," and "ain't" * This is the second song Baljeet sings in. * There are Anarchy symbols in the background with pluses next to them, forming a+'s. This could be an allusion to the Sex Pistols hit from Never mind the bollocks, Anarchy in the U.K. * "I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer" most likely refers to the fact that Buford Van Stomm, who is the drummer in this song (and in many others) is the series' bully and Baljeet is one of his frequent victims. * When Baljeet is singing, the background portrays spiral patterns similar to the patterns in Get Ready for the Bettys. * Phineas's face paint is a reference to Motley Crüe's Shout at the Devil. Ferb's union jack t-shirt is a reference to the shirt worn by the Sex Pistols' Paul Cook during the filming of God Save the Queen. * Phineas must have realized what Baljeet was going to sing because he sung alongside him. * The second verse plays when the camera is at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (you can tell it went from the first to third verse due to the way Baljeet was singing the "second" verse). Allusions *"The Baljeatles" is an obvious reference to which used elements of this style of music. *The song is a parody of the punk genre, which are generally about non-conformity and "down with the establishment!" *The costume designs are heavily influenced by 70's Punk Rock bands; such as "The Ramones" and "Sex Pistols" * Phineas' face paint may be a homage to the band Motley Crue's "Shout at The Devil" album See Also "The Baljeatles" (episode)